The Blond Werewolf of Beacon Hills
by Kofukuna Shi no Kami
Summary: Naruto Hale, the adopted son of Talia Hale has returned to his home to fulfill his ultimate goal, to make the Hale name prosper once more. Watch as he and his pack face challenges never before seen, as they all learn that things are easier said than done.
1. Chapter 1

**The Blond Werewolf of Beacon Hills**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Teen Wolf**

The large bipedal creature roared in agony, as a second flask was thrown at its torso, and immediately burst into flames. It stumbled across the clearing near the ruins of the once luxurious Hale house, as if attempting to retreat. It would have no such luck, as it found itself surrounded by its adversaries.

Behind it stood Chris Argent, one of the few Hunters that had learned to face down a Werewolf with no fear marring his face or his heart. The Hunter was approaching his mid-forties, judging by the graying of his otherwise brown hair, with a shaggy goatee covering his lower face. He wore black boots with a black shirt and camo pants, and a dark leather jacket, which was covered with specks of mud. The man held his crossbow high, aimed at the beast's skull, daring it to make a move.

On the other side stood its nephew, Derek Hale, dressed in blue jeans and a black muscle shirt. The younger man had claws extending from each finger, and his fangs were elongated, along with hairy sideburns that gave him a more feral look.

Beside Derek stood the other Werewolf, Scott McCall. He was by far the youngest, barely in his late teens, and had also adopted his feral form, greatly resembling Derek, except for the fact that the younger boy's eyes were a luminous yellow, as compared to Derek's piercing blue gaze. Scott wore a green shirt and a pair of jeans, with his messy black hair being covered in mud.

The next person in the clearing was Allison Argent, Chris's daughter, and Scott's girlfriend. Allison stood next to her boyfriend, with her bow aimed at Peter, and an arrow notched and ready to be released. She had on a black t-shirt, with a black jumper, and a pair of shorts along with boots that covered her shins, her brown tresses falling to her lower back.

The last two people present were 'Stiles' Stilinski and Jackson Whittemore. They were both standing to a side, and were rather out of their element, especially since they no longer had the self-igniting Molotov cocktails. Stiles was a rather pale teenager, with dark brown hair, and was wearing a blue undershirt with a pair of jeans and a short-sleeved button-down shirt which was white with green stripes.

Jackson was barely able to hold himself, as he saw the monstrosity trip around. He was blond with a slight tan from all the lacrosse games he had played and wore a white muscle shirt that showed for it. Over that, he had a black jumper, with blue trousers and a pair of sneakers. He was having serious second thoughts regarding asking Derek for the 'gift' if this was the result.

The Alpha let out another grunt as it fell into a puddle of mud and rolled about, slowly extinguishing the flames. The creature shrank and its fur receded to reveal a burnt Peter Hale. The man seemed to be barely breathing, with no sound escaping his lips except for the occasional moan of pain.

Scott saw the Alpha defeated and stepped forwards to finish the job. He had originally had his own doubts regarding killing Peter, but the man's own evil intentions, fueled by Scott's desire to return to the somewhat normal life he had been living made the decision easier.

'Remember, this will be for Allison.'

And it was with those thoughts that the teenager stepped forth, only to be held back by Derek. Scott looked at him with surprise and confusion, as the older Beta smirked at him.

"Sorry Scott, but this is my birthright."

Realization dawned in the black-haired teenager's eyes, as the man slowly walked towards the downed Alpha. He had been played like a violin, and now he was going to lose any chance of becoming a human again.

Derek stepped slowly, for he wanted to enjoy this. He had done it. He had been able to defeat Peter and claim his rightful place at the top of the food chain.

Suddenly, the silence was shattered by an ear-piercing howl that rang out from the forest, and everybody was put on high alert. The howls continued to ring out, as the group was unable to detect the source. Stiles was the first one to speak, as he voiced the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Hey Derek, I thought you guys were the only Werewolves in Beacon Hills."

"We are."

"Well, tell that to whoever's howling out there like a lunatic."

Derek would have replied, but he was thrown into a tree by a sudden blur of movement. Scott and Stiles ran over to check up on him, as they helped the Beta get to his feet. There was an unspoken agreement that whatever their own problems may be, they had better chances of surviving in better numbers.

"Derek, you alright?" Stiles didn't receive any response other than a pained grunt, before the howls continued to echo in the forest.

"Whoever's there better step out if you know what's best for you!"

Chris's words had no effect, and the tension seemed to grow thicker by every second, before a male spoke in a deep voice.

"Well Derek, it seems that you have forgotten that, while you are older than me, I was always the Alpha of the pack. And some things just never change, do they?"

The group of students, Hunters and Werewolves was greatly shocked when the voice came from within the clearing, and they spun around to see that a tall blond stood over the downed figure of the burnt Alpha. The man seemed to be no older than Scott or Stiles but radiated an aura of intense power, similar to Derek and Peter's, but with a slightly refined feeling to it.

The blond wore a red shirt with blue jeans, and a long overcoat that reached his shins. Black sandals covered his feet, and his slightly tanned peachy skin and his shaggy blond hair defined his bright azure eyes. His form was rather well-built and would not look off on a soccer player.

As Derek was helped up by Scott, he couldn't help but think over the newcomer's strange words, before it finally clicked, and a look of recognition washed over his face.

"No. You, you left after the fire. Why are you here, why now?"

The teenager chuckled at Derek's words, before kneeling down and looking over Peter's burns.

"Yeah, but you didn't expect me to stay away did you. Now look at the greatest pack to have existed within a one hundred and fifty mile radius. The Hales, decimated to no more than two members who do nothing but squabble over who should lead. Well guess what Derek, there's no pack to lead anymore!"

Scott watched the conversation with confusion before looking to the Hale. He knew that there were no other Werewolves in Beacon Hills, as he could have sniffed them from a mile away. And he couldn't pick up any scent from this man.

"Derek, who is that guy? And how do you know him?"

The man slowly nodded in reply, before he stepped towards the newcomer, and answered the other Beta.

"That Scott, is my adopted younger brother, Naruto Hale. He was supposed to have been killed by the Hunters that burnt the rest of the pack."

"He looks pretty alive to me."

Derek glared at Stiles momentarily for the sarcastic quip, before turning to the younger Werewolf again.

"If he is here, it means he wants to become the Alpha by killing Peter."

A snort of undisguised humor was heard by the group, as Naruto spoke up.

"What, aren't you happy to see me brother dearest? But if you must know, yes, I'm here to kill Peter, but I have bigger plans in mind."

Derek snarled at the blond Werewolf's words, before growling as his claws extended and his sideburns grew hairy once more.

"We both know that power belongs to me! My mother was only doing a friend a favor by adopting you, never forget that! You don't have what it takes to be a Hale, let alone the Alpha!"

The man was about to pounce at the blond, but before he could make a move, he found himself being knocked back once more, as Naruto was standing where he had been a moment ago, without even seeming to have exerted himself at all.

Scott could only stare as he watched Derek get pushed around like a ragdoll. This new Werewolf had power to back up his words, and Scott would be a fool to let his guard down.

Chris on the other hand now had his crossbow locked onto Naruto. He had already had enough of the Hale family drama, and was rather fed up with it at this point.

This time, Derek made no move to get up, and the newcomer once again blurred across the clearing, back to the charred form of his adoptive uncle.

The others were unsure of what to do, but all hell broke loose when Chris fired an array of darts at Naruto, which the blond dodged by jumping into the air, resulting in the projectiles lodging themselves into Peter's stomach. The blond blurred away once more, before appearing in front of the older Argent, and sweep kicking him to the ground, before stealing his crossbow and throwing it into the woods.

Scott jumped onto his back as he was dealing with Chris, and dug his claws into the blond's shoulders. Naruto showed no response, except for reaching up and grabbing the other Werewolf's shoulders, and tossing him over into a large tree, and knocking him out.

Allison let an arrow fly at the blond, only for him to catch it before it hit him, and snap it in half. She immediately pulled out her next arrow, but realized in horror her quiver was empty, as Naruto discarded her as a threat.

Stiles and Jackson could only watch, as the teenager plowed down their entire team within mere seconds.

The blond Werewolf once again walked to his uncle's near catatonic form, before kneeling down to look at him. He held his right hand high, and the Chris watched as his fingernails extended into gleaming claws, this being the first time he showed any sign of being a Werewolf.

"For my mother, Talia Hale. I swear, I will bring the Hales back to their former glory."

It was with those words that his hand came down upon Peter, before decapitating the older man in a single swipe.

Naruto felt a rush of power surge through his veins, as his vision grew better, a sign of his rise to Alpha. He wiped his blood off onto his coat, before retracting his claws and getting to his feet.

The teenager turned around to look at the rising form of Scott, before glancing towards the large building in front of them. He recalled the grand home he had grown up in, the days of his youth when he would play basketball with Derek and Peter, and would always force them to band together against him despite his age.

But the husk that was left of the tragedy was a reminder, a reminder of what he had lost.

"Well, I'd say I love what Derek's done with the place, but I'd be lying through my teeth. All these years, and he hasn't made any effort to restore the Hale legacy. Your mother would have been ashamed."

Derek had gotten up from the forest floor and walked over to Naruto. He knew he was too late to stop the process, and all that he could do now was follow the pack leader. His mother had always taught him that it was the job of the Beta to follow its Alpha, even to hell. But after the episode with Peter, his belief in that had been wavering.

"Naruto, you have no right to claim that. You were never a Hale, and you never will be. You may be the Alpha for now, but know that I follow you only due to my loyalty to my family."

The black haired man's arrogant tone and question of his authority caused a growl to escape from the Alpha's lips, before he turned around abruptly, red eyes glowing like pools of blood.

"What loyalty Derek? It's been six years, six bloody years! You, Peter and Laura have done nothing but squabble over power for all this time! Talia's probably turning in her grave, with such a disappointment of a son. What have you done for the Hale name in all this time Derek? Tell me!"

The blond's voice was loud and dripping with rage, and Derek shrunk back for a moment as his instincts kicked in and he couldn't prevent the whimper from emitting from the back of his throat.

The blond let out a sigh, before talking in a steady, calm voice.

"Derek, my top priority at the moment is restoring the Hale power, and it is the only thing of importance to me. You may not realize it, but you, Laura, Cora, Talia and even Peter were the only family I've known. And we may not be related by blood, but in this world, we're brothers. Now, you can help me make Mother proud, or you can end up like Peter, an insane bastard who killed his own family for the position of Alpha, for nothing but personal gain."

Derek stared at the hand stretched out in front him, before taking a deep breath to compose himself, and returning the handshake, with a slightly smug grin on his face. Naruto also let a smirk appear on his features, as he spoke in his deep, cool voice.

"For Talia."

"For Talia."

"Okay, now that that's settled, we good man? Because if you threw Derek around like a pillow at a slumber party, I don't like my chances."

Naruto snorted at the words of the brown haired teenager, whereas Derek was less than amused.

"Stiles, shut up, or I'll stitch your lips to your chin."

As Naruto chuckled again at the spat between the two, he noticed Chris helping Scott to his feet. That reminded him of one of the questions he himself wanted to ask the others.

"Derek, why is it that you were working alongside a Hunter, an Argent no less? I may not have always paid attention to Laura's lessons, but I recall enough to know that this is not normal."

It was Scott that answered Naruto, as he walked over with Allison, Chris, Stiles and Jackson trailing shortly behind him.

"Peter was too powerful to be defeated without help. It's like they say, the enemy of my enemy is my friend."

Naruto smiled at the other teenage Werewolf before examining him intently and stepping towards him.

"So, you are my new Beta, Scott McCall. You still need a lot of work, but you have potential, lots of it."

Scott grimaced at his new Alpha's words, before he suddenly remembered why they had attacked Peter in the first place. He couldn't help but glance at his girlfriend as he spoke.

"Wait, I only did all this so that I could kill Peter and go back to my normal life. I mean, sure, being a Werewolf has its moments and its benefits, but in the end, it isn't worth it."

Chris noticed Scott catching a glimpse of his daughter wistfully, and his heart seemed to clench when he saw his daughter return the look. Was this boy truly willing to lose his powers, for the sake of Allison?

"Scott, I think you might have been misinformed, but once you become a Werewolf, there is no cure except for death. You are a Werewolf and will be one for the rest of your life."

It was upon hearing those words that the teenager fell to his knees, and all his hopes seemed to crash down around him. Was that it, was his fate decided? Just as he was about to let loose of all his suppressed rage, a hand landed on his shoulder, and pulled him up. He opened his eyes to see that it was his new Alpha that had supported him.

Naruto was no fool, and the subtle glances, as well as the chemo signals he seemed to be detecting were enough to tell him about the issue at hand. And while he was no fan of Hunters, the Argents in particular after what they had done to his family, he realized that as the leader, he had to think about the pack, and do what was right for its members.

"Scott, whatever problems you have with these powers that Peter forced upon you, I suggest that you go home and rest. We will talk in the morning and will also begin to teach you what Derek here has failed to do so during the past few weeks. So, take your friends and the Hunters home, and I will find you tomorrow morning."

Scott was about to protest, before Stiles pulled him back hastily, not in a particular hurry to disobey what was an extremely powerful entity.

"You heard the boss man, this day has got me beat. Let's go hit the hay, and that includes you Jackson. Now let's get going before another freaky homicidal monster appears."

It was with great reluctance that the young McCall agreed with his friend, as they began to head home hesitatingly, followed by an upset Allison and Chris who seemed to be lost within his thoughts.

"Well, now that the company is gone, you have a whole lot of explaining to do, Derek. Starting with why you used the brat for our plan of power."

With those words the blond walked into the ruins of the Hale house, with Derek being compelled to follow.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hello people of the fanfiction world! I am here with the first chapter to my new story, a NarutoxTeenWolf xover, and before you all go hounding on me, I know I should focus on completing my other stories but I was just recently reading some NarutoxTeenWolf FanFics, and was amazed by how wasted its potential is. It is one of the few justifiable xovers where the characters seem to blend well, but there are next to no fanfictions on it.**

 **Now, life is really hectic at the moment, so updates will be rare, but I will complete this, and my other stories. I apologize for making you wait, but life's dealt me a bad hand.**

 **The pairings for this story are already decided, but will remain a secret, so read on to find out. Well, that is a wrap for now, see you next time with a new chapter.**

Peace Out

Kofukuna Shi No Kami


	2. Chapter 2

**The Blond Werewolf of Beacon Hills**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or Teen Wolf**

Scott sighed as he got out of the jeep and bade his classmates farewell, before standing on the porch and watching them drive away. The teenager used the spare key that he kept with him to unlock the door to moderately sized double storey house, and wasn't surprised to see that his mother was out, with a note stuck to the fridge explaining that she had a double shift at the hospital.

Scott absentmindedly walked upstairs to his room, and walked in before locking the door behind himself. He slowly took off his clothes, before stepping into the tub in his bathroom, and turned on the shower.

The warm water flowed through his dark hair, and spilled down his back, taking most of the grime with it. It was after five minutes of no motion that he grabbed the soap and began to spread it over his skin, as the strong smell of lavender flowed into his nostrils, with a slight hint of cinnamon.

'A few months ago I wouldn't have been able to tell the difference. I would have been living normally. I wouldn't have had to worry about surviving every week. And maybe Chris wouldn't have tried to kill me.'

Scott soon got out of the shower and towelled himself dry, before putting on a pair of blue trousers and sitting on his bed, but his thoughts continued to grow melancholic. A part of him wanted to just go back to normal, and get good grades, play on front line during the lacrosse season, and go back to dating Allison. But another part of him wanted to keep the power he had received, as anything good that had happened to him started after he was turned. The only problem was that he couldn't decide which part was bigger.

It was after fifteen minutes that Scott decided to sneak out of his room through the window, and began to make his way to Allison's house to ask her if she was okay. Kate may have been sadistic and brutal, but she was still related.

Allison gave her father a brief hug in the living room, before bidding him good night and walking up the stairs to her room. Chris sighed, before going into the kitchen and pulling out a bottle of beer for himself. He pulled off the cap and sat on the couch, before taking a long, hearty swig.

The beer did not help clear his mind much, as he found himself doing something he had never done before. He was doubting the code.

'We hunt those...who hunt us. Seems like we also hunt those who don't hunt us, but are different than us. When did we change?'

Chris's father had always taught him that these creatures were nothing but savages, who strived upon bloodlust and the misery of their prey. But these past few weeks had changed all of that.

Scott was one of those 'savages', yet he had not done anyone any harm. And now that he thought about it, Derek and Peter had only attacked them when provoked by Kate, and hadn't even made a move in the past six years, despite knowing that Hunters had killed innocents.

Chris took another sip of the cool liquid, and the more he thought about it, the more the Hunters seemed to be the monsters. He slowly finished the beer, while thinking about what had occurred today. There was a new Alpha in the town, one that seemingly held no resentment to the Argents, at least not from what he could tell. But what was his true concern was Allison. He had seen they way she and Scott, looked at each other, and knew that sooner or later they'd find ways to keep on meeting each other. After all, he had also been a teenager once.

The Hunter put the empty bottle down on the coffee table, before getting up and climbing up the stairs to the master bedroom. He had quite a lot of reasons to sleep about, and he was just glad that his daughter was safe.

Naruto grinned as he entered the ancient building, and looked over the insides. It seemed just like it always had, but it was all burnt and seemed to be on the verge of collapse. But that just meant that the blond could now remodel it to fit the needs of the new pack. His new pack.

Derek recognized the look on the younger Werewolf's face, and could guess what he was thinking.

"So, seems like you'll get to make the perfect Hale house. When do we start?"

The Alpha looked towards his Beta, before letting a snort escape from his nose, followed by a short chuckle.

"First of all Derek, let's get one thing straight. I will be the one who remodels it, but it isn't going to be Hale house, it'll be Hale Manor. It will be the most glorious place in the district, and it will be our headquarters. It will be the sign of our power."

Derek grimaced as the blond continued to fantasize of all the possible ways to improve the house. Naruto had always had a bad habit of getting carried away and acting without much thought when it came to something important to him.

"We can't just have a manor pop up, Naruto. Remember, as the pack of this region, it is also our job to make sure that no one finds out about our world. That is why we try to maintain a low profile. I mean, sure, we could rebuild the house and give it a few improvements, but not anything drastic. And where would we get the money to do that either. Not like we're exactly rolling in dough since the fire."

The younger man took a minute to consider his companions words, before reluctantly nodding in agreement. But when the dark haired shape shifter mentioned money, Naruto couldn't help but smirk, revealing his pearly white teeth, and especially sharp canines.

"Actually, now that you mention it, I happen to have enough money. More than enough. Let's just say that if Peter owns all those bearer bonds Talia had stashed away, he's got peanuts compared to me. And that's just one benefit of all my, adventures, in the past few years."

Derek tended to not display much emotion, but he could not help the look of shock which appeared on him as the blond spoke. Despite not knowing exactly how much his family had, he knew they were easily much richer than most, and that was an understatement.

"What exactly have you been doing in the past six years? And where exactly did you get all that money?"

Naruto simply continued to smirk smugly, before walking into the other room slowly.

"You'll find out eventually. But I guess you're right, we can't exactly have a huge place."

The blond stood there, thinking over his own words, until he was hit with an epiphany.

"That's it, we won't be building our new home in view of the people. We'll make it underground."

The older Werewolf couldn't help but wonder why he himself hadn't thought of that before, as he voiced his own opinion regarding his adoptive brother's idea.

"That would take quite some time, and we'd have to dig up an underground cavern, get construction materials, maybe some builders, ventilation, and probably more. Don't you believe its a bit much."

Naruto only turned his back to his Beta, before holding his arm in the air.

"Well, then we better to work, eh?"

And with those words the boy's bright blue eyes gleamed crimson red, as he brought his fist down upon the wooden flooring and broke straight through to reveal the dirt beneath.

Derek only frowned, before narrowing his eyes as they shifted to an icy blue. They had a long night ahead of them.

Sheriff Stilinski walked into his son's room, and was caught off guard by the strange stench that was permeating from the room. The man took a peek inside, and saw his son asleep at his work table, sprawled over a bunch of papers and hand written notes, with his laptop's screen reading a strange title.

 _"The Hale Fire: The Tragedy of Beacon Hills."_

The sheriff prodded his son lightly, stirring the younger Stilinski from his slumber.

"Come on Stiles, you better get up for school now. There's breakfast on the table, so get it before it goes cold."

"Just, just five more minutes dad, I swear."

The older man chuckled, before ruffling Stiles's hair, and walking towards the door.

"Just make it to school on time. And clean your room for once."

With that the sheriff walked out, as Stiles pushed himself up and sat back on his chair with a yawn, before getting up from his seat groggily. The brown haired teen walked to the bathroom in the hallway, before washing his face and brushing his teeth. As he stepped into the shower and turned the tap, he began to recall the events of the previous night.

He felt more than a little queasy at the thought of Peter and his shredded neck, as he remembered the new Alpha. Naruto Hale.

He'd been up all night looking for any reference to another Hale, but had come up empty. Apparently there weren't any other survivors, so Stiles had no idea what to make of the new Werewolf.

Naruto was obviously powerful. Much more so than anything they had encountered up to this point. And despite the fact that he seemed decently friendly, Stiles would've been seriously freaking out. They way that guy tool down their entire team and the Hunters, and knocked around Derek was scary.

Stiles put on a blue baseball tee and green pants, and dried his hair with a towel as he walked into the kitchen. And as he continued to think over Naruto, his thoughts wandered to another certain blond. Lydia.

Ever since they had been kids, the brown haired boy had fancied the strawberry blond. He just never understood what she saw in Jackson. He was a pompous, jealous and petty guy, and all he had going for him was his looks, his lacrosse and his money.

Stiles sighed as he finished off his scrambled eggs, and picked up the mug of coffee from the counter. Just as he headed to his room to get his backpack, a thought occurred to him. Maybe he should stop pursuing Lydia, and try to date someone else. He nearly dismissed it immediately, as he wasn't the kind of guy to give up, but the more he tried to forget it, the more it seemed to appeal to him. Maybe it was time to move on. Lydia seemed happy enough with Jackson, and he didn't want to be the jerk who broke them up.

As the teenager got into his archaic jeep, these thoughts waged war in his mind.

Scott stepped out of the house after checking in on his mother and getting a quick breakfast of buttered toast. The teenage Beta got onto his bicycle and began to pedal towards Beacon Hills High.

On his way there he stopped at Allison's, only to notice that her car wasn't in the driveway. He assumed that she had already left, so he continued his way to his school.

"Derek, I'm warning you. You don't want to have me as your enemy."

Derek only grinned as he continued to walk down the large, empty corridors to the office at the end of the hall.

"Come now, Naruto. It's what mom would've wanted. And as your legal guardian that duty is now mine."

The two Werewolves came to a stop in front of the mahogany door, as Naruto held Derek back with a hand on his shoulder, and glared at him with blood red eyes.

"Derek, as your Alpha I command you to stop what you are doing immediately and return to the house. We still have work to do."

The black haired man paused for a moment, before shaking his head and looking to the blond.

"You never were the best at that trick, Naruto. Now, shall we."

Before Naruto could respond, Derek knocked on the door sharply, and it was opened soon by a rather pudgy, balding man in a navy blue suit.

"And who may you two be?"

Instead of answering, the Beta walked into the small but luxurious office, followed by the Alpha.

"I'm Derek Hale, and this is my younger brother, Naruto Hale. I'd like to have him admitted in this institution, as soon as possible."

The man was rather bothered by the two guests, but held his tongue before returning behind his desk and sitting down.

"Now, I may be the principal, but I can't have things happen like this. You'll have to make an appointment with me next time. And as far as this boy's admission goes, we do not admit in the middle of the year. If I can help you with anything else, please tell me, for I have quite a day ahead of me."

Derek glared at the man harshly for a moment, before revealing his eyes turned an icy blue. He stared into the principal's eyes for a few moments, before speaking in a much deeper, resonating voice.

"Let me make myself perfectly clear. Naruto Hale will be joining your institution, with effect immediately, and you will make this process as easy as possible. Do you understand?"

The older man's eyes glazed over for a few seconds, before he repeated the Werewolf's words in a neutral voice. This caused the two Hales to smile slightly, as the man shook his head and returned to his senses.

"So, it seems like you'll be joining us Naruto. Come on, I'll lead you to your homeroom, and you can give me a list of your electives tomorrow. Mr. Hale, I hope to see you again."

The man was about to take the blond to his class, before Derek handed him a large brown envelope, with Naruto's name written on it.

"No need, I already have all the relevant information you'll be needing right here. And trust me, we'll be seeing a lot of each other."

The principal took the envelope and briefly skimmed over its contents, before nodding to the older Hale. With that all three left the office, before Derek asked for a moment of privacy with his brother.

"I know that this might not seem like the best way to spend your time, but as an Alpha you need to spend time with your pack, including Scott. Plus you still need to complete your education."

It was with those words that Derek pulled out his car's keys, before handing them to the teen.

"Driving's pretty easy, and it gets you places quick and without suspicion. It might take some time, but its okay. And I've been planning on getting a new car anyways. See you at home."

Naruto stared at Derek's retreating form with slight annoyance, before turning back to his principal.

"Well Naruto, why don't we introduce you to your new classmates and teachers."

The blond merely gritted his teeth, before letting a forced smile appear on his face.

"Sure, why not?"

 **Author's Note :**

 **Hello guys and gals and peeps of all ages. How you rocking, doing well I hope.** **So I really felt like I had to get this second chapter out, because I didn't want the story to have only one chapter and seem like an abandoned one-shot.**

 **Now, most of the questions you guys might have will be further explained as we dive into the story. But if you'd like to voice a certain query, shoot me a PM or leave a review.**

 **Now, this is a little off track but I need to say this, so don't judge.**

 **I just started watching Steven Universe, as an actual show, instead of the occasional episode on Cartoon Network, and let me say, it is freaking awesome! It may be a cartoon, but so is Rick and Morty, but SU has all this symbolism and history with the gems that it is just to die for. Plus the songs rock.**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Rick and Morty or Steven Universe**

 **Well I guess that will be a wrap for now.**

 **See you people again soon with a new chapter. And that be da wrap.**

Peace Out

Kofukuna Shi no Kami


	3. Chapter 3

**The Blond Werewolf of Beacon Hills**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or Teen Wolf**

Naruto walked into the room behind the principal, as the entire class was relieved to have a distraction from Coach Finstock and his rambling about how hard it was to teach high schoolers and remain sober.

"Well class, I'd like to introduce you to a new student. He will be joining us, and I recommend that you make him feel comfortable at his new school."

The teenaged blond took a step forward, and stood at the front of the class with a shy smile plastered over his face. He had nothing to be embarrassed about, but knew that it would not be good if he made a far too assertive first impression. He took a imperceptible look of the entire class, but paid most attention to the four students sitting in a square in the centre of the class, in the second and third rows.

He saw Scott and the Hunter girl, as well as the two other teens that had been in the clearing last night. Naruto saw the recognition in their eyes, and had to bite the inside of his cheek to prevent his grin from turning into a smirk. He had achieved his objective, and had left a mark on the four teens.

"Uh, hi. I'm Naruto Hale, and I'm going to be with you guys for the next few years, I hope."

Before he could say anymore, he was cut off by the teacher, who seemed to reek of sweat and coffee.

"Okay, I got it from here Principal Nichols. I'll make sure he fits in."

The principal hesitated for an instance, before nodding in agreement.

"Okay Bobby," The principal said in a voice that sounded like he already regretted agreeing, "I'm leaving him in your capable hands."

As soon as the principal had left, Naruto found the older man's hand on his shoulder, and had to resist the immense urge to toss him out of the window.

"So, Uzumaki, this is Economics class, and do you play lacrosse?"

Naruto had often heard of the game, and knew that he could play. The fact that he had never played wasn't something that the older man had to know about.

"Yeah, I can play."

The man's expression immediately grew friendly, as he clapped Naruto on the back, and wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"Finally, we've been needing some good players. Why don't you head back there and take a seat behind McCall? Just move your desk to the left a little, I don't want Greenberg infecting new potential."

Naruto's grin grew slightly as he made his way to the last seat behind Scott, making sure to send him a rather feral smirk before he sat down.

Allison could not help but wonder if there would be any more strange surprises this week. Last night Scott had come over to her place and had a long talk about how he was really worried about where their relationship was heading. Her dad seemed ready to kill her black haired boyfriend, or that was what she could estimate by judging the venom with which he said Scott's name this morning when she brought up the topic of the previous night's happenings. But Allison knew that she would not be able to survive without Scott, her love for the Werewolf exceeding any other feelings she had ever felt.

After all the stress over the past few days, she had been hoping to maybe be able to relax with an ordinary day as an ordinary teenager, not a seventeen year old huntress whose family raised her to kill Werewolves and various other mystical beings.

But the brunette knew that any such wish would be in vain the moment the blond Werewolf from last night walked into their economy class. Once the initial surprise had worn off, a million questions began to buzz in her mind. Allison had no idea why the Alpha was here, or why he seemed to be acting docile. And the fact that there were so many variables both annoyed and frightened her to no end.

Allison sent a sideways glance to her boyfriend who was sitting one seat behind her in the adjacent column, and saw a similar look of shock on his face. But before Allison could do anything further, the blond was already walking down the aisle to the vacant seat behind Scott, and Coach continued his coffee-powered, fiery lecture on Government Policies.

Naruto pulled out a black fountain pen and a thick notebook from the backpack that Derek had handed him in the morning, and decided to start paying attention to the topic the class was covering. The Werewolf hadn't forgiven Derek in any way yet, but if he was indeed in high school, he might as well try to make use of it. And Derek was right, this would allow him to keep eye on not only his Beta, but the Argent girl as well. While he was willing to give her the benefit of doubt, he wouldn't let her actions go unsupervised, lest they be a threat to him or his pack.

After nearly an hour of mind-numbingly boring droning from Coach Finstock, the students were dismissed by the bell ringing across the entire building. Naruto could not help but notice Scott wince slightly. It seemed like there was more work to be done than he had previously thought. The blond had to admit that Derek was correct. He had to be the one who would train his pack if he wanted them to be loyal to him. But he was still surprised, for he never thought that a Werewolf would be willing to give up their powers, no matter how difficult the transition might have been.

As the class began to file out, Naruto walked up to Scott in the slightly crowded hallway, and grasped the Beta's shoulder tightly.

The black haired boy jumped slightly before turning around. He had not sensed Naruto approaching him, and wished he had a chance to just get away from him.

"So," the blond began with a seemingly innocent look. "I guess we're going to be classmates. Which class do we have next, Scott?"

The Beta was slightly unnerved by his Alpha. He knew practically nothing about him, except that he was powerful, very much so. The black haired teen realized that Naruto was probably here to keep an eye on either him or Allison. After all, Allison was still just another Hunter to them, another enemy. Scott looked around the nearly empty hall before leaning forward.

"What are you doing here?" the Beta whispered. "Are you spying on Allison?"

Naruto just smirked at the inquisitive teen. The boy could become a fine Werewolf, if he had the right guidance.

"Actually, Derek believes that I should have more exposure to society, and spend time with my new pack. Don't tell him, but I think he's right."

Scott was surprised by how genuine the reply seemed, but was not willing to let his guard down. Maybe he could be on friendly terms with the new Werewolf, he thought as the blond continued.

"And I'd also like your help, because I need to learn how to drive. Apparently you people prefer it to running around, the way we should be travelling. But anyways, could you tell me where we got to go next. I have the same classes as you."

Scott was surprised that the blond couldn't drive and wanted help, and seemed to sympathize slightly with his plight. He realized that he might as well make the best of their time together.

"Yeah, we have Chemistry with Mr. Harris next, and the lab's right around the corner to the left. You go ahead, I just need to get something and then I'll be right behind you."

Naruto smiled at Scott, before lifting his hand from his shoulder and rising to his complete height. It seemed like the dark haired boy was also a decent guy, if naive at times.

"Okay, I'll see you later."

Scott watched as the blond Werewolf walked down the empty hall with a swift pace, and let out a sigh when he turned around the corner. But merely a second later, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his chest, and Allison appeared behind him, resting her head upon his shoulder.

"So, why is he here?"

Scott ran a hand through his hair as he turned to his girlfriend, unsure of how to reply to her question.

"That's the thing that worries me the most. I don't know. But right now, I need to get to chemistry. I don't need to give Harris another reason to hate me."

With that the couple began to walk down the corridor hand in hand with their fingers entwined. Little did they realize that Naruto stood around the corner, watching them. The evidence of affection was irrefutable, but Naruto understood the risks of a Werewolf being emotionally open to a Hunter. It was the worst kind of vulnerability possible, and the blond realized that their relationship would not be able to survive. But the teen thought that Scott deserved all the love and support he could get during such a perilous time, so he chose to ignore the matter as he began to walk towards the laboratory.

The day seemed to be rushing by for Stiles, and he was in the cafeteria before he even realized it. His mind was filled with a concoction of the day's events, beginning with the appearance of Naruto in their economy class, followed by two hours of being ridiculed by his bastard of a chemistry teacher, and being assigned detention once more, on the basis of 'not wearing proper laboratory equipment', despite the fact that they were doing theoretical work. Now, he found himself holding a tray, on which rested a tall pile of unrecognisable sludge, which he highly doubted was either edible or legal.

As the brown haired teenager made his way toward the table where he could see Scott seated, he suddenly began to recall the thoughts he had had earlier in the morning, regarding his current situation with Lydia. Stiles did not know what to do. On one hand, he could move on and try to date someone more single. But on the other hand, Stiles thought that he had made serious progress with Lydia, and that she might be beginning to like him, even if only just.

Naruto made his way to Scott swiftly and sat down before any of his friends could show up, and quickly struck up a conversation, leaving the Beta no time to escape.

"You know, I am not your enemy here. I merely want to help my family, and it seems you are now an important part of it, whether you like it or not."

Scott grew rather upset at the teen's words, and almost let out a snarl.

"Well, then you're nothing but a selfish person who only wants to use others to gain power for themselves."

The blond was not angered by these words. He could understand the boy's plight, and knew that it would not be easy to get him to acknowledge his new role.

"But that is the thing. If you help me, you will gain much for yourself as well. Wealth, fame, strength, and love."

Naruto saw the great effect his last word had upon him, and decided to continue his onslaught while the iron was hot.

"I am not using you, Scott I only wish for an agreement which benefits the both of us, because I need my pack, and you are a part of it."

Scott seemed to be thinking over the blond's words. An agreement seemed reasonable enough. Honestly, with his experience with Hales', he was relieved this one wasn't trying to coerce him forcefully or by taking a friend or relative hostage. But before he could respond to the Alpha, Stiles arrived at the table, slamming down his tray and staring at the blond Werewolf opposite of him. Naruto knew that it would not be best to overstay his welcome, so he decided to leave the two.

"Just think over my words Scott, I'll see you at practice."

Stiles and Scott both stared at the retreating figure of the teen, before Stiles turned to his best friend with an exaggerated visage of rage.

"What were you doing, fraternizing with the enemy? That guy is dangerous, and we need to stay from him. I don't know about you, but I've had my life endangered one time too many over the past few months, and I would really like some time as a regular, under-average teenager for some time."

Scott empathised with his pal's worry, but still could not help but continue to mull over the blond's words. He sighed, before reminding Stiles to not eat too much, lest he had forgotten that they had lacrosse practice next. Stiles just smiled sarcastically before replying.

"Trust me, with this stuff, eating too much isn't a problem."

Naruto stood next to Danny, a boy from his class who had shown an unprecedented interest in him as he waited for the Coach to begin practice. He could see Scott standing near the other end of the line, while Stiles was sitting on the bleachers next to Allison and Lydia. The blond also noticed Jackson standing in the line, two boys over from Danny. Despite the boy having been at the Hale House the other night, Naruto knew that he was not much of a threat to him. He was the kind of person who had been taught to take everything served up to him on a silver platter.

"Okay people, we're gonna have to get ugly if we wanna make it through this season, and I mean 'Greenberg ugly'. You better put away your barbies and bangles, because we are here to play lacrosse!"

Finstock's words seemed to grow in decibals with every word, and by the end he was left practically screaming, with spittle flying everywhere as he entered a determined rage. The man took a moment to regain his composure, and with the help of his enhanced hearing, Naruto was sure he could hear him mutter, "Remember the rainbow bunnies..." over and over again.

"Okay, now I want you to separate from the middle, and form two teams. I will be watching your performances, and I will see who makes it to the school team. Oh, and heads up, I'll be choosing the two co-captains today, with one from each side."

This caused a hushed silence to fall over the teens, as they realized what was at risk here. It took the Coach's own words to bring them out of their thoughts.

"Well, what are you waiting for, your periods!? Get out there!"

The group split up, and Naruto absently noted that he was teamed up with Jackson, while Scott was on the opposite team. The blond Werewolf took up the post of mid liner, along with Jackson, and got ready for the game to begin. As soon as everyone had taken their places, Finstock stepped in the middle of the field, prepared to start the game.

"I want a good game here people, and I don't care who wins right now! I need you to bring out the animal inside you, and go wild!"

Once again he seemed to go into an excited frenzy, but this time, he didn't try to calm down. He just blew the whistle.

And with that, all hell broke loose.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hiya guys and gals! I'm so sorrryyyy about the really long wait, but I had CIE's and all that to worry about. Plus I had to put my entire summer vacays into studying. T-T.**

 **So, I need you guys to understand that Naruto isn't trying to be evil or bad here. He is not a Dark!Naruto or any of that stuff. But this fic is gonna be a drama, so I'll do my best to try to put stuff like that here and there. Plus I am going to have Chris be a little more humane than he was in the show. I mean, I loved the guy, but he was a bit too stern towards Allison and Scott in my opinion. But still, in this fic he is only 'considering' Scott as trustworthy, after having knocked back a beer, so nothing is set in stone.**

 **Plus it'll be some time before Season 2 canon, so this is currently the off-screen time between Season 1 and 2. Also, I really hope I got Coach Finstock right, because he was one of my favourite characters throughout the series. Man, that guy is insane.**

 **Well, I really hope you guys enjoy, and don't worry, I'm working on chapters for my other fics as well, and they'll be up soon, hopefully.**

 **So, favourite and follow, and if you have any queries, shoot me a PM or leave a review. It is truly a delight to read your feedback.**

Peace Out

Kofukuna Shi No Kami


	4. Chapter 4

**The Blond Werewolf Of Beacon Hills**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Teen Wolf**

 **There is an extremely important author's note at the bottom regarding the pairings, which I would really appreciate if you guys all read.**

Stiles had seen multiple battles, more frequently so during the past few months than ever before, but what he saw that day wasn't a battle. It was a massacre.

When Coach blew the whistle, he threw the ball into the air, and all the front-liners jumped forward to catch it. But they stood no chance against Naruto, who pushed his way into the centre and jumped a good few feet to get the ball. Once he had secured it, he ran through the crowd as if they were no obstacle.

The opposing team immediately rushed him, along with quite a few members from the same team who were anxious for the title of co-captain. But none could pose to be a threat to the Hale. The blond progressed through them as if they were scarecrows, nimbly dodging past them, and pushing them down if forced to. He was an unstoppable force, and even from this distance, he could see Coach Finstock's maniacal grin, as he rubbed his hands with glee.

Stiles would not lie, he had felt a sense of great joy and satisfaction as he saw Naruto toss away Jackson. Jackson had been foolish enough to try to sneak up on the other blond, but Naruto sidestepped him, before tackling him, and sending him reeling back.

Soon enough, the blond arrived in front of Scott, who was the sole remaining defender, being the goal keeper. The black haired teen braced himself for the Alpha's next move, and the tension was nearly palpable. The blond pulled back his stick, before bringing it forth with a great deal of might, and sending the ball rushing at the Beta at a great speed. Scott reacted as fast as he could and caught it with his stick. He couldn't believe it, he had done it. He smirked triumphantly at the blond, only to realise that he was also smirking. The Beta then realised that his stick felt strangely light, and noticed the looks of great shock with which the Coach and all the fallen players were staring at him.

He looked at the stick, only to see that the ball wasn't in it. All he saw was a fist-sized hole in the middle of the netting. He then turned his gaze to the ground, and saw the white ball sitting behind him, pressed against the net. A strong sense of disbelief came to fill him, but he had learnt better than to doubt what he saw over the past several weeks. The sense of disbelief was soon replaced by dread, as he gained a more specific insight as to what the person in front of him was capable of.

Stiles had remained confused for a little bit when everyone fell silent, but when he saw the ball drop to the ground, he was forced to gulp. He was growing more and more anxious regarding the Alpha's presence, and feared the worst. For the moment, it seemed like Naruto had no problem with them, but how long would that last.

It was Coach who broke the great silence as he began whooping and screaming, as he stumbled onto the field. He ran up to Naruto, before grasping his shoulders tightly, with a grin on his face that gave even Naruto the chills.

"Hahaha, Hale, you and I, we are going to be really good friends, believe me."

Naruto quickly nodded, and the Coach released him before turning to the rest of the players, most of which were still sprawled out on the field.

"Today, I saw something so beautiful, I nearly cried. And let me tell you, that hasn't happened since the school forced me to go into rehab. What this guy did, that is lacrosse. You guys just stood there like a bunch of leaves waiting to be raked away. I swear, I'm so pissed at you, I would have beat the pudding out of you if it wasn't for the fact that I'm sure at least one of you would've gone to the school to complain about sexual harassment. But that doesn't mean I can't tell you how bad you guys were today. I mean, as much as I hate to say this, McCall was the only one that actually seemed to be trying. Which is why he will be the second co-captain of the school team. Now, I don't need to tell you people who the other one is, so get up to you feet, we still have a whole practice to finish."

Naruto could not help but smirk as the other players groaned, before he walked over to Scott, who was also smiling at the Coach's praise, no matter how small it had been.

"You played well, Scott, and I'm pleased to be working with you, fellow co-captain."

The blond extended a hand towards the black haired teen, and Scott took it with little trepidation. But their moment of friendship was soon broken by an interruption.

Jackson was angry. He was surprised that he could not defeat the new kid, but for Coach to turn him into co-captain, and only based on one game was preposterous, unacceptable. And Jackson was going to tell the guy exactly that. He stormed towards Naruto, before pushing back Scott, and shoving the other blond up against the goal pole, not realising his mistake.

"So what's your trick?! You might have everybody else here fooled, but I won't believe for a second that anybody can be that good! So you're either a monstrosity, or you're taking drugs! And I'm not about to lose my captaincy to some psychotic drug addict, you hear me?!"

The boy sent spittle flying at the other blond, his face a mottled red as he glared at the Alpha, as if he was nothing but a peasant, someone below him, his inferior in every way.

Stiles had seen the game end, and had began walking toward Scott after the Coach's announcement. When he saw the Alpha begin to walk towards his best friend as well, he could not help but pick up his pace. He arrived just as Scott was thrown back by Jackson, who promptly started yelling at the newly minted co-captain.

Merely a moment after Jackson's rant, Naruto pulled back his right arm, before bringing his fist forward at the other blond's face. Now, he remained careful to not make the punch too hard, but it was still considerably strong. Jackson could give testimony to that, as he soon found himself crashing to the ground, nursing his left cheek. He glared at the blond who stood above him, but his gaze soon shrank back at the look Naruto gave him.

"Jackson, the facts are that you weren't good enough, and I beat you fair. You just couldn't stack up, and you never will with your attitude. You lost today, so don't be a sore loser. The least you could have done is walked away with your dignity intact."

Despite the look he gave Jackson, he spoke in a steady voice betraying no emotion. Jackson only grew further infuriated at the Alpha, but this time, he walked away. But Naruto could still hear the empty threats he was muttering under his breath.

"I swear, I'm gonna have that freak driven out of the city…"

Scott was both amazed and shocked by the Werewolf's actions, and Stiles could agree, the only difference being that he had enjoyed watching Jackson being shown up more so than his black haired best friend. But their shock came from the fact that Naruto had no qualms about gaining attention, which was against all that they had learnt so far, regarding the supernatural having to keep a low profile.

The coach walked over to Naruto with a serious look on his face, as he thought over what to say regarding the matter.

"That was the kind of behaviour that shows a lack of sportsmanship. Sometimes you need to know when to show restraint."

Naruto heard the words but didn't give them much thought. For all he cared, he was perfectly within his rights to hit back, as it had been Jackson who had initiated the contact. But Naruto still noticed the Coach's expression turn back to his usual crazy 'game face'.

"But I gotta say, you packed a mean right hook. I think I might just be a fan. Well, I gotta going now. It'd be best to report this to the admin before they coming down on my ass for not telling them first. God knows it wouldn't be the first time. I want all of you here at 7 am tomorrow for early practice. We need to make up for lost time."

With that, Finstock began walking away from the field, and the boys slowly began dispersing to the locker room, glad for the early release.

Naruto also walked into the showers, and just after he turned on the tap, he closed his eyes and tried to relax a little under the soothing water. He might not have shown it, but he was greatly furious at Jackson. It was people like him who didn't realise that there is a natural order to things for a reason, and were never able to admit that they could possibly be worse than anyone else. They believed that such a thing as simple as the position of co-captain was worth fighting for with such aggression.

Naruto was interrupted from his internal tirade when he heard a plastic bottle fall to the floor of the shower room. He opened his eyes to find Danny standing in front of him, preparing to take a shower, but rooted to his place for some reason. The blond looked down and saw that it was Danny who had dropped his bottle of shampoo. Naruto bent over and picked it up, before handing it over to the other teen with a small smile. Danny had seemed to be a good fellow from what he had noticed, despite the fact that he was good friends with Jackson. Danny only mumbled out a quick thank-you, before turning around and turning on the tap of his own shower while facing the wall.

After stepping out of the showers, Naruto put on a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans, before quickly using his senses to find Scott. Once he found the black haired Beta, who was walking already walking towards the exits, he halted him, and struck up a conversation once more.

"So, let's go, shall we?"

Scott was confused at his words, and asked him to elaborate, while looking around for Stiles, who was probably still changing.

"Well, I need to learn how to drive, and you're the only person I somewhat trust in this school. So you'll be teaching me."

The Beta turned to the blond in slight shock and apprehension at being declared a person who the Alpha could trust. He decided that it would be best not to put up a fight, as teaching the blond how to drive didn't seem too perilous, plus it was a way for him to learn a little more about the new Werewolf. He knew Stiles would be worried, so he sent him a text explaining where he was going. He knew Allison would also fret, but he couldn't risk sending her a text, since he was sure Chris tracked her phone logs. Once he was done, he agreed to walk forth with Naruto.

About five minutes later, Stiles stumbled out of the locker room, having just read his friend's message. He didn't know if Scott was still in his right mind to have done something so stupid. Whatever the cause may have been, the brown haired boy would have to catch up to his friend before he got away. Stiles broke into a run down the hallways, and was soon close to the exit. But just at the final turn towards the left, he ran into another person, and sent both of them falling. Stiles rubbed his elbow, before looking up from the ground at the person he knocked into.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry I just didn't see you there. Are you alright?"

The blond girl merely let out a small whimper, as her eyes widened as she stared at the boy. Stiles was honestly a little freaked out by her, before he noticed that she had dropped a stack of books onto the floor, he began to pick them up in an effort to both alleviate the awkwardness, and be able to quickly continue his pursuit of Scott and Naruto.

But just as the boy had gathered up all her books, he looked towards her, only to be shocked as she began convulsing erratically, before she also started to growl in an indistinct pattern.

Stiles knew what was happening. The girl was having a seizure. He looked around the hall, only to find it mostly deserted. He also knew that the school nurse left at noon, and it was nearly two already. So he did the only thing he could do. Scooping up the girl into his arms, he rushed out to the parking lot, and set her into the passenger seat, while grumbling about rotten luck. He hastily drove out of the school premises, before heading towards the county hospital, while frequently casting the girl worried glances.

"Scott, you better stay safe, or I'm gonna have to kill you."

Said Werewolf was currently sitting in Naruto's black Camaro, gripping onto the sides of the seat as the blond jerkily drove through the streets of Beacon Hills. The Alpha on the other seemed to be enjoying himself greatly, and was mostly oblivious to his friend's plight. He now understood why Derek had always found driving to be so thrilling.

Soon enough, to Scott's relief, they pulled up to the Hale Manor, where Naruto was successfully able to park the car. They both stepped out, but the Beta was greatly surprised when Naruto invited him inside. He was even further surprised when he stepped through the doors, only to find that most of the interior had been completely demolished, and a huge pit had been dug into the ground within the area of the house. A rope ladder dropped to the bottom of the pit, a good sixty feet down, where a figure stood, using a shovel to create a large hole into the side of the wall. Upon closer inspection, Scott saw the figure was Derek, who seemed to be decently worn out, and was covered in mud and grime.

Naruto was quite pleased to see that Derek had made such progress in his absence, and saw that the older man seemed to have rekindled his love for hard work, as opposed to letting others get their hands dirty. He greeted his adoptive brother, who was also a bit surprised at the presence of the novice Beta.

"Scott, I'm sure as you may have guessed, we plan on rebuilding the Hale residence into one of the finest places in the country, one that will be a pale accommodate any and all needs of the future generations of the Hale family. This place will not only serve as our residence, but also as or headquarters, and our training place. And yes, you too will have to train with us."

Naruto allowed the teen to digest these words before continuing.

"Now, we all know that it would be best to keep the involvement of mortals in this to a limit, which is why we will not hire any builders. Luckily for us, we can do at least ten times the work as an ordinary man in the same amount of time. But that aside, you will still have to help us as a part of the Hale pack."

Before Naruto could continue, Scott cut in with his own objections.

"I can't afford to spend any more of my time for something like this. I already barely have enough time to keep up with my studies and lacrosse. Plus I need to work at the vet's four nights a week, sometimes even more."

Both the Hales exchanged a small smirk at this, much to the confusion of the teenager.

"Yes, your agreement with Deaton. Well, we were able to convince him to let you go for alternating weeks, so you will work with him for one week, and then with us the next. And don't worry, we have no problem in paying you at least as much as Deaton did for your troubles, because that is the least you deserve after the recent changes you are experiencing."

Scott was stunned. Naruto had gone out of his way to ensure that he would not have to go through much trouble. That was the quality a leader required. Scott soon had to mentally remind himself that the Hales were still looking at him for an answer.

"Well, I guess then it shouldn't be a problem. So, how can I help out?"

Naruto grinned at the black haired boy's eagerness to help, before he pointed towards a large pile of planks in the corner.

"Well, to start off, you and Derek need to use those to build a support for the tunnel which I'm gonna carve into the wall. We don't want the place crashing down on us, do we? But I think it would be best if you called your mom and friends first. It wouldn't do to have them worrying, now would it?"

After Scott quickly sent his mom a text, telling her that he was with some friends working on a school project, the trio of Werewolves got ready to work. But before they could start, Derek pulled Scott to a side.

"Look, Scott, I realise it wasn't right of me to use you like I did. I apologise for that, but I need to make sure that there is no bad blood between us. It may not seem like it, but I support Naruto and also desire the same for the Hale name. And I don't want our distrust for each other to come in the way of that."

Scott mulled over the man's words, before replying, thinking over what to say.

"Derek, we are a pack, and I'm not going to hold our previous differences against you. I mean, I don't like the fact that you betrayed me, but I can call a truce."

And with that, they both shook hands with a look of mutual respect, before they were called over by Naruto, who was growing rather impatient.

"Come on you two, this tunnel ain't gonna make itself!"

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hi guys and gals! It looks like I'm on a role, with all these quick updates. So, first I must thank you all for the great reception and the awesome feedback. You all gave me some interesting points, a few of which I've experimented with in this chapter as you may see.**

 **Now, I don't know why, but after proofreading the chapter, I feel the need to clarify upon something. The pairings will not contain yaoi, except for one or two side pairings. The interactions between some of the guys in this chapter might have slightly pointed towards that, but it was completely unintentional. And with Danny, their relation will be platonic, although at first it might be a one-sided crush of sorts.**

 **Furthermore, I know that this chapter didn't give any major development to the plot, but please be patient, the story will follow soon, once the characters are able to settle with Naruto.**

 **Well, I guess that will be it. I really hope you enjoy, and would love it if you follow, favourite or review. In the case of any questions or queries, just send me a PM or a review, and I will do my best to reply soon. Your positive feedback is always a pleasure to read, and I hope you guys can get the next chapter soon as well.**

Peace Out

Kofukuna Shi No Kami


	5. Chapter 5

**The Blond Werewolf of Beacon Hills**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Teen Wolf**

Stiles pulled into the parking lane of the emergency centre, before pulling out the female blond, who was no longer convulsing, but would shudder occasionally, and was still completely unconscious. Stiles pulled her out before carrying her inside, holding her up with both arms.

Melissa McCall was not having a nice day. She had woken up tired, barely getting enough sleep for the basic cognitive functions, before having to rush to the hospital for an early shift. She had barely made it on time, but she was soon told that today she would be assigned to the emergency staff.

That had made her particularly upset, as she knew that was the most hectic part of the hospital, with a constant buzz of patients with all ailments, ranging from broken bones to allergic reactions.

After nearly four hours of hard work, she was finally able to sit down and relax from the chaos. She laid her head on the desk and closed her eyes for a moment, trying to make the most of the temporary peace.

But it was not to be, as merely seconds later she heard footsteps echoing through the halls, followed by a familiar voice.

"Hello! I need some help here!"

Melissa groaned in frustration at having been disturbed, before lifting her head to see her son's best friend, Stiles, running down the hall. But what he carried in his arms soon caught her attention. The brown haired boy carried a blond haired girl who seemed to be of the same age, but was knocked out and seemed to not be fine at all. The McCall rushed forth, helping the boy move the girl to a vacant bed.

The brown haired woman could already see the signs of the wake of an epileptic seizure, and immediately asked Stiles all the questions she needed to administer the medicine.

"How long did she seize for, and how long has it been since she stopped?"

Stiles was quick to reply, glad that he had run into someone familiar here. He hadn't been quite sure of what he should do in this situation, and it was great to have a helping hand.

"Well, I think she seized for three or four minutes, but she stopped about ten minutes ago."

Melissa nodded, before pulling an injection out of the nearest cart, and carefully injecting it into the girl's arm. The monitor attached to her arm returned to the normal readings, as the girl seemed to visibly relax.

"I'm glad you got her here, because that seizure was much stronger than any usual one. I guess she's lucky to have a knight in shining armour, eh?"

The last question was posed with a mischievous grin, as Melissa rarely had any chances to poke fun at Scott, and knew Stiles well enough to know he wouldn't mind.

Stiles merely blushed lightly in indignation, before hastily sputtering out words that were more or less just a mixture of strange sounds.

"No, it's not that, I just bumped into her, she started shaking, no nurse..."

Melissa chuckled at his flustered face, before turning more serious once more.

"Well, I hope you can contact her parents, otherwise you will have to stay here. I will not be keeping a minor here without any family or friends present, especially not one who seems to be in such a fragile state."

Stiles sighed as he seemed to slump, before straightening up and looking at Melissa.

"Then I guess I'll be staying. Not like I had anywhere to go."

Melissa nodded, before gesturing towards a seat near the bed.

"I suggest you sit down, as it'll be some time till she wakes up. But don't worry, once she gets up, I'm sure you'll have no problem getting along. Just remember, protection comes first."

Melissa left the room with another smile, leaving the brown haired boy with the blond. Stiles couldn't help but blush rather brightly as those thoughts seemed to intrude upon his mind, before he quickly pushed them away. He sat down on the chair, and pulled out his mobile, before noticing a message from Scott, saying that he was safe right now, and was just doing some Werewolf stuff with the Hales. Stiles sighed with a mixture of relief and worry, relief at knowing that Scott was currently safe, and worry at the fact that he was with the Hales.

But he decided to worry later, and dialled his dad's phone number, hoping he would pick up. His prayers were answered, as the voice of the older Stilinski came through from the other end.

"What's the matter Stiles? You know I'm kinda busy these days."

"I just wanted to call to tell you that I might not be home too soon. I'm at the hospital with a friend right now, and later I'm going to head over to Scott's to do some homework."

"What?! Why are you at the hospital, are you okay?"

"Yeah Dad I'm fine, I'm just here with a friend who wasn't feeling too well."

Stiles could hear his father sigh on the other side, but wasn't sure whether he was through talking yet.

"Well, just get home for dinner, alright?"

"Sure thing Dad, I'll see you then. Bye."

With that Stiles ended the call, glad that his dad hadn't probed too much. The older Stilinski had been painfully overbearing since the death of Stiles's mother. Stiles just sat there in silence after that, waiting for the blond to wake up, so that he could be on his merry way. He hadn't lied when he said he needed to do something with Scott, only Scott did not know about it just yet. The brown haired teen played video games on his phone for the next twenty minutes or so, before he heard the girl groan, as she seemed to be stirring. He was about to get up to go and get Melissa, before the girl opened her eyes, and nervously questioned him in a tone that held great unease.

"Wh-where am I?"

Stiles decided that he'd get around to calling Melissa once he had calmed down the girl, who seemed to be close to hyperventilating.

"Relax, alright. We're just in the hospital. You had a seizure, so I brought you here."

The girl seemed to grow less wary at this, if only slightly, but continued to focus on Stiles with great caution. She had been completely unprepared to face her crush so suddenly. That was the only explanation she formed for the warmth she could feel in her cheeks.

"Why did you bring me here?"

Stiles was truly caught off-guard by this question, and had a bit of trouble coming up with a reply. He could not understand why that would be anything to wonder about.

"Well, you were seizing, and the school nurse had left, so I had to do something. I just did what anyone in my shoes would have done, I couldn't have just left you there."

The blond continued staring at Stiles with a look of surprise, her blush still very prominent, until it grew a bit too awkward for comfort, and he tried to break the ice.

"So, I'm Stiles, and what's your name?"

"My name's Erica."

The small exchange did not help alleviate the tension, so the teen decided it would be best to continue talking till the girl eased up a little.

"So, what happened back there? I mean, I bumped into you, and you just froze up and then started seizing. No offense, but I've seen better first impressions."

Stiles chuckled nervously at his own lame joke, but Erica did not find it as funny, for she just continued to stare at the boy, with a slight glare. She answered nonetheless.

"My people skills aren't exactly perfect, and whenever I meet someone new it's extremely stressful for me. Along with the fall and having you talk to me, it was a little too much. I don't have people talking to me too much."

Stiles spouted his next question without giving it much thought, as he regretted immediately after. He had never been one to handle such situations with much tact.

"Well, I'm sure you talk to your friends at least."

Erica stiffened at these words, and the boy grew apologetic, but before he could voice his feelings, he heard Erica chuckle slightly. The sound seemed hollow and saddening, not like any sound Stiles was used to.

"Friends...friends...that might not seem like a big deal to someone smart and cool like you, but trust me, when you're somebody like me, making friends is something you can only dream of."

Stiles grew somber at the girl's words, and knew he shouldn't have pushed her too much. He felt greatly guilty, but at the same time a tiny part of him swelled with pride at being referred to as 'smart and cool'.

"I guess people just don't know you well enough. I mean, my friend Scott was an average looking, guy who got sub par grades, and had asthma so bad he literally couldn't run a mile for his life. Now, he's the co-captain of the school's lacrosse team, and he is dating one of the hottest girls in our class. If a person like him could turn his life around, it should also be possible for someone like you. All you have to do is never stop trying."

Erica looked up at Stiles, and the boy was shocked to see that tears were welling up in her eyes, and she had a look of great turmoil on her face. The teen was completely unprepared for what she did next.

"That's the thing Stiles, not everything is a fucking fairy tale. People don't just treat you better if you believe or all that crap. People are mean by default, and they prey upon the weak and the vulnerable! They are merciless and selfish! This is real life, Stiles. People don't become friends just because they want to."

Erica could not help but berate herself for yelling at her crush, for she needed all the help she could get to even stand a chance with someone like him. But se could not help the words spewing out like magma.

Tears were now streaking down her face, and Stiles was beginning to panic. He had no idea of what to do, so he just opened his mouth and said the first thing that came out.

"I want to be your friend."

Erica shot a look of confusion at him, as if not believing her own ears.

"Wh-what did you say?"

"I said, I want to be your friend."

Stiles spoke with some conviction to add authenticity to his words, but Erica merely growled slightly at him in anger.

"Don't just say things. Like I said before, you might not know it, but friendship is a big thing to some people. At least have the dignity to not lie just to make someone else happy."

Erica couldn't understand her actions. She had never been one to display much emotions at all, let alone with complete strangers. But with Stiles, for some inexplicit reason, she didn't feel as reserved. She had no problem screaming her head off, crying, or expressing her opinion in front of him. She had no problem with reprimanding him, and that was something that had never been possible due to her social anxiety. It was funny how she acted more openly with her crush, rather than with more secrecy.

"I'm serious. I am going to prove to you that making friends is not difficult. And there is no better way than teaching through experience. So, Erica, would you like to be my friend?"

Erica already knew what her answer should be. No. She knew that the second they went to school, he would return to being a stranger. Who would risk their social standing for a friendship? He might have the best intentions at heart, but he wouldn't be able to keep up to his words in the face of peer pressure. That is why she was firm with her answer. She could not be friends with him.

"Yes."

It took her mind a moment to catch up with her words, as she realized her tongue had betrayed her. She was about to correct herself, but could not find it in herself to do so.

Stiles grinned at her as she accepted his offer, almost having forgotten that they only met an hour or so ago.

It was at that moment that Melissa rushed in, some worry on her face and a clipboard in her hand.

"What happened? I heard some screaming from outside, but had been occupied with a kid who was having an allergic reaction."

The nurse saw the girl with tear stains on her cheeks, as her eyes were red and puffy, clear evidence that she had been crying. Melissa rounded on Stiles with a look that perfectly portrayed her intentions. She wanted an explanation.

"I swear, we were just talking and there was some stuff that was a bit upsetting, but we're fine now."

Stiles rushed explanation did not serve to calm the woman much, so Erica decided to assist her new friend.

"He's right, he didn't do anything to make me cry, and it's okay now ma'am."

The brunette sighed as she calmed down slightly, before turning her complete attention towards the blonde, but not before massaging her temples a bit.

"Well, I'll take your word for it. So, what's your name."

Erica could feel herself growing more nervous as she was the sole focus of the woman's attention, but she soon calmed herself down. For some reason, the thought of Stiles seemed to help her gain her composure, before she turned to the older woman to answer her.

"My name's Erica. Erica Reyes."

"Well, Erica, I need your parent's contact number so one of them can come to pick you up. Otherwise, I won't be able to discharge you."

"But my parents aren't in the country. I'm living with my aunt, but she is usually tied up at her office until five or six."

Melissa pushed down the curiosity regarding what her parents could be doing, and instead chose to ask her for the number of the aunt to inform her nonetheless.

About five minutes later, Melissa had talked to the aunt, and informed her of the situation at hand. She had assured the nurse that she would be there within an hour. So now, Erica just had to while away the time until her aunt arrived. She had tried to have Stiles leave, telling him that there was no need to stay on her behalf, but the boy was downright stubborn. A part of her was glad her crush had decided to stay, while another part feared he might see her as a burden due to this.

They just sat there for a few moments awkwardly, as Erica slowly grew more self-conscious in his presence. Time seemed to drag along, and she soon found herself becoming nervous again. She was extremely glad when Stiles chose to break the silence.

"So, why are your parents out of country?"

The blond was surprised at the question, not having expected the boy to take interest in her off-handed comment from earlier, but answered his inquiry quickly.

"Well, my parents usually have to fly around to keep an eye on some businesses they own, and my mom has to go to meetings in Europe a lot, so they aren't home too much. But it isn't a problem. I enjoy living with my aunt, but sometimes I miss them."

Stiles listened attentively, and could relate to her situation. He loved his dad a bunch, and life was real fun with him, but it just wasn't the same since his mom had passed away. It always felt like something was off, something was missing.

"How come I haven't seen you much in school?""

Stiles was sure that he had seen the girl a few times, but couldn't remember where from. He just hoped she wouldn't be offended by the question.

"Well, we do have homeroom and physical education together, but I don't exactly have great attendance. Usually, I'd either go home early or not show up at all. The school knows about my epilepsy, so they're fine with it as long as I can keep up my grades."

Stiles just smirked at the girl. She didn't have any idea of what she was missing out on. Sure, school wasn't the best place in the world, but once you looked past certain negative qualities, it was a nice place.

"Well, I hope you start showing up more, because trust me, school is much more fun with friends."

Erica smiled weakly as the blush on her cheeks began to brighten further. But in the back of the mind, she considered his words. Maybe school truly would be completely different with a friend there.

"Maybe I'll give it another try."

After that, they continued to while away the time, enjoying each other's company, waiting for Erica's aunt to arrive.

 **Author's Note :** **Hello guys and girls! I did it again. Another quick chapter. Now I'm no expert or whatever, but I see a strong co-relation between your feedback and my production speed. It seems like the more favs, follows and reviews I get, the faster I work. Well ain't that nifty!** **Okay, anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm sorry for not having any Scott or Naruto in this, but the thing was I needed a lot of development and contact between Stiles and Erica, and that ended up taking one chapter. Don't worry, there will be more of the Werewolves in the next chapter.** **So, I tried my best to portray the feelings of a teenager with self-esteem issues, along with having been bullied for many years. Plus I kept the canon part where she has a crush on Stiles.** **Now, I need to mention something regarding the shower scene in the previous chapter. Naruto had been wearing pants. He was not completely naked. Danny reacted as such due to his upper body, not what you guys thought it was, judging by the comments section and a couple PMs I got. I'm really glad you guys pointed that out, because I had been completely clueless. I guess I just threw fuel on the flame, by saying that there wasn't yaoi, possibly leading to you guys believing that the shower scene had been something which had yaoi elements. Ughh, this is so confusing.** **Well, I'm gonna go now, I gotta work on something else. I am also gonna warn you, it might be some time till the next update, because I am going to be working on a collaboration fanfic with a friend of mine, Mars-star 4. It is a pure Teen Titans fanfic, and I will post it on my account. Do not misunderstand, Mars-star 4 put in at least as much effort as me, but we thought since a larger number of people already know about my account, it would be more practical to post it here.** **Okay guys, that is all I guess. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, and keep an eye out for the new fic. Favorite, follow or leave a review, and if you have any questions, send me a PM.**

Peace Out

Kofukuna Shi No Kami


End file.
